Doomsday
by Madam Director
Summary: Wonder Woman and Batman are finally together and they had one daughter. They didn't tell her who they really are to protect her. What if she finds out? Will they be able to save her before she walks right into a trap of an enemy?
1. Where Do I Begin?

**Author's Note: I'm really sorry I deleted the other Justice League story. I didn't really know where I was going with the story and I got busy along the way so I**

**wasn't that inspired to continue the story. But here's a new one for you Justice League fans. I re-used the title from the old one since the chapters for this story will**

**contain songs and I have no idea what title to use for it. I hope you guys like it(: Rated T for the songs and the language used.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything from the Justice League or DC Universe and what-so-ever. This is purely fan made and it came from my own** **imagination.**

* * *

><p><em>Summary: Wonder Woman and Batman are finally together and got married. They had one daughter. Fifteen years later, when they thought they would live a happy and peaceful<em>

_life, their daughter gets kidnapped. With the help of the Justice League, will they still get to their daughter on time and save her?_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Where Do I Begin<span>**

_Where do I begin_

_To tell the story of how great a love can be_

_The sweet love story that is older than the sea_

_The simple truth about the love she brings to me_

_Where do I start_

**15 years ago…**

"Wow." Diana said breathlessly as she surveyed the view.

"Do you like it?" Bruce wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Like it? I love it! Thank you for bringing me here Bruce." Diana leaned against Bruce.

They were at the top of the Eiffel Tower in Paris, France.

Bruce brought her there as a surprise for their one year anniversary.

"Princess?" Bruce asked.

"Hmmmm?" Diana turned and faced him.

"We've been together for a year now…" Bruce started.

"I know… Time flies so fast…" She smiled at him.

"I've been meaning to do this for quite a while…" Bruce takes a deep breath and smiles at her.

"What are you-" Diana stared at Bruce as he slowly got on one knee and pulled out a small red box and opened it.

Inside it was a shiny diamond ring. **(Link to the pictures in my profile.)**

"I love you, Diana. A lot. Even though we've only been together for a year, I feel like I've known you forever. Like you said, time goes by so fast… I don't want to waste

anymore time. I want to spend my whole life with you. You brought happiness to my life and you're the light that makes my darkness disappear… You are my everything.

Will you do me the honors of being my wife? Diana, will you marry me?"

Diana's eyes were sparkling with tears with Bruce's revelation.

"Bruce, yes! Yes, I will marry you!" Diana managed to choke out.

Bruce smiled and slipped the ring on her finger.

Diana helped him up and they shared a deep and passionate kiss.

The other people who watched the whole thing happen erupted in cheers.

_With her first hello_

_She gave new meaning to this empty world of mine_

_There'll never be another love, another time_

_She came into my life and made the living fine_

_She fills my heart_

"Do you, Bruce Wayne, take Diana Prince as your lawfully wedded wife? For richer or for poorer? Til' death do you part?"

"I do."

"Do you, Diana Prince, take Bruce Wayne as your lawfully wedded husband? For richer or for poorer? Til' death do you part?"

"I do."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," The priest smiled at them. "You may kiss the bride."

Bruce and Diana turned to face each other and they sealed the ceremony with a kiss.

The guests cheered and clapped for the bride and groom.

**At the reception…**

"So Bruce…" Clark stood next to him.

"Oh hey, Clark." Bruce greeted. "Enjoying yourself?'

"Of course. And before you ask, Lois is in Africa on a special assignment"

Bruce laughed at him and clapped his shoulder.

Clark decided to change the subject.

"So where's the honeymoon gonna be?"

"I'm taking her to the Bahamas." He smiled back at Diana when she turned.

"Good choice. Tropical."

"Yeah. It would be nice to take her somewhere sunny. " Bruce said

_She fills my heart with very special things_

_With angels' songs, with wild imaginings_

_She fills my soul with so much love_

_That everywhere I go I'm never lonely_

_With you my love, who could be lonely_

_I reach for her hand-it's always there_

**9 months later…**

"She's so beautiful!" Diana exclaimed.

"Just like you." Bruce tucked a stray hair behind her ear.

"I love you, Bruce." She smiled at him.

"I love you too, princess." Bruce kissed her forehead. "And, thank you."

"For what?' Diana questioned.

"For bringing our daughter into this world."

"Our daughter…" She smiled.

"Thank you, princess…"

"Bruce, you don't need to thank me. We both achieved this." Diana laughed at him.

"Well, still." He grinned at her.

"In that case, thank you too Mr. Wayne."

"You're very welcome Mrs. Wayne."

_How long does it last_

_Can love be measured by the hours in a day_

_I have no answers now but this much I can say_

_I know I'll need her till the stars all burn away_

_And she'll be there_

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued…<strong>

**Author's Note: So, this is kinda like an intro in a way? Like a really quick re-cap? LOL. I admit this chapter is kinda suck-ish. Just bear with me. It'll get better. I**

**PROMISE :D**

**You guys know how much I love reviews(:**


	2. My Love

_**Okay, first off, I'm REALLY SORRY for not updating in a while. I've been super busy with school stuff. Every time I would try and update with this story, something keeps on coming up. Then I was going to update earlier this week, but my Honors Biology teacher decided to give an exam worth 300 points. Are you freaking kidding me? I probably failed it cuz I had 3 other tests that same day. So, dammit. The song for this chapter was sung by Westlife. Oh, btw, to those who were wondering, the name of their daughter is Aria Devonne Belladonna Prince-Wayne(:**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: My Love<strong>

_An empty street, an empty house_  
><em>A hole inside my heart<em>  
><em>I'm all alone, the rooms are getting smaller.<em>  
><em>I wonder how, I wonder why, I wonder where they are<em>  
><em>The days we had, the songs we sang together.(oh yeah)<em>

_And all my love, I'm holding on forever_  
><em>Reaching for the love that seems so far<em>

_[Chorus:]_  
><em>So I say a little prayer<em>  
><em>And hope my dreams will take me there<em>  
><em>Where the skies are blue, to see you once again... my love.<em>  
><em>All the seas from coast to coast<em>  
><em>To find the place I Love The Most<em>  
><em>Where the fields are green, to see you once again... my love.<em>

_I try to read, I go to work_  
><em>I'm laughing with my friends<em>  
><em>But I can't stop to keep myself from thinking. (oh no)<em>  
><em>I wonder how, I wonder why, I wonder where they are<em>  
><em>The days we had, the songs we sang together.(oh yeah)<em>

_And all my love, I'm holding on forever_  
><em>Reaching for the love that seems so far<em>

_So I say a little prayer_  
><em>And hope my dreams will take me there<em>  
><em>Where the skies are blue, to see you once again... my love.<em>  
><em>All the seas from coast to coast<em>  
><em>To find the place I Love The Most<em>  
><em>Where the fields are green, to see you once again...<em>

_To hold you in my arms_  
><em>To promise you my love<em>  
><em>To tell you from the heart<em>  
><em>You're all I'm thinking of<em>

_Reaching for the love that seems so far_

_So I say a little prayer_  
><em>And hope my dreams will take its there<em>  
><em>Where the skies are blue, to see you once again... my love.<em>  
><em>All the seas from coast to coast<em>  
><em>To find the place I Love The Most<em>  
><em>Where the fields are green, to see you once again... my love.<em>

_Say it in a prayer (my sweet love)_  
><em>Dreams will take it there<em>  
><em>Where the skies are blue (woah yeah), to see you once again my love. (oh my love)<em>  
><em>All the seas from coast to coast<em>  
><em>To find the place I Love The Most<em>  
><em>Where the fields are green, to see you once again... My Love.<em>

* * *

><p>"But Alfred!"<p>

Aria's voice echoed throughout the large mansion.

"No buts miss Aria."

"They're not even here. So what's the point of eating downstairs? I'm just going to eat alone _again_ anyway. Mom and dad aren't here as usual."

"Your parents are busy with their work and your room isn't a place to eat. There is a reason why there are such things as dining rooms. Now, come downstairs. Supper is ready."

"When are they ever here Alfred?" she sighed.

Alfred smiled, "Just come downstairs miss. I made your favorite. It will make you feel better."

Aria smiled and nodded as she went towards her bathroom to change out of her school uniform.

After dinner…

"Thanks Alfred. That was really good."

"You're welcome. Would you like some dessert?"

"No thanks. I'm already full. I think I'm just gonna go sleep early today."

"If you say so. Goodnight. Sleep well."

"Night."

Alfred watched as she went up the stairs with her shoulders slumped. He thought that making her favorite would make her feel better since Diana and Bruce weren't there. _Again._ They hardly spent any time with their daughter since they're always off saving the world. But she didn't know that. She doesn't know what her parents actually do. She only thinks that they're working at Wayne Industries all the time. So as a result, Aria's been alone most of the time. Alfred just shook his head, feeling sorry for her.

* * *

><p><em>Later that night…<em>

The grandfather's clock swung open and Diana and Bruce stepped out.

"I'm exhausted." Diana said, rotating her shoulders.

"You fought well. I'm surprised it took you that long to feel tired." Bruce chuckled at her.

Diana smiled and shook her head at him.

The study door opened and Alfred stepped in.

"Good evening." Alfred greeted them.

"Hi Alfred." Diana greeted back.

"The two of you finally decided to show up. I trust the mission went well?"

"Yeah. We managed to save the civilians." Bruce answered.

"That's good news. Would the two of you like to eat anything?"

"No thank you. Where's my daughter?" Diana asked.

"Ahh… Miss Aria is probably in her room sleeping already."

"Already? Isn't it a little early?" Bruce asked.

"She hasn't been herself lately. It took me a lot of convincing for her to come downstairs and eat. I even made her favorite food. But it didn't really do anything to help her."

"Why? Is she ill?" Diana asked, worried about her daughter.

"No madam. She simply _misses _the two of you. The three of you haven't had dinner together as a family in a while. She's been eating all alone whole you two were gone on a mission. Now, I would gladly tell her the reason why you're not at home eating dinner with her… but I cannot right?"

"It's for her own safety Alfred." Bruce sighed.

"And you think that the best way to protect her is to lie to her all the time? To lie to her about your real identities?"

"It's not like that Alfred. And you know it."

"All I'm saying is that, you should tell her the truth. Instead of just leaving her all lonely and upset."

Alfred glared at Bruce and left the study.

"What are we going to do Bruce?" Diana sighed and rubbed her temples.

"It's for her own safety princess. We have to protect her from what's out there." Bruce whispered, hugging Diana close to him.

"I don't like lying to her Bruce."

"I don't either."

* * *

><p>Aria sighed as she went inside her room and closed the door. She sat on the chair near the table and booted her computer up. She read her emails and replied to all the necessary ones. When she signed out, she clicked though the news being displayed on the homepage.<p>

"Justin Bieber a baby daddy… Jessica Simpson pregnant… Kristen Stewart and Robert Pattinson… Is this what they call news nowadays?"

Aria kept scrolling through the news until she saw an article:

**Gotham's Princess Attends Charity Function Alone**

We all know and love Aria Wayne. For those of you who live under a rock and don't know her, she is the sole heir of the highly successful billion-dollar company, Wayne Industries. Aria Devonne Belladonna Prince-Wayne is the daughter of our used-to-be most eligible bachelor and resident playboy Bruce Wayne. Sadly, ladies and some gentlemen out there, Mr. Wayne is already taken. He married the world-famous super model, Diana Prince. So, sorry again gentlemen and some ladies out there this time. Anyway, back to the topic, Gotham's Princess attended a function last night that raised funds for the UNICEF foundation alone. Everyone at the party wondered where her fabulous parents were since she is rarely seen at high profile functions like this without her oh so glamorous mother and her handsome overprotective father. But there's always a first for everything right? She was left to fend off the reporters and paparazzi's by herself. Is the marriage on the rocks? Check in next week for the latest gossip on Gotham's royal family.

Aria sighed and shut off her computer angrily.

"Are you freaking kidding me?" Aria said to herself.

When she lifted her eyes back up on the blank screen, she caught a glimpse of someone standing outside by her window through the reflection of her computer screen. She stood up and whipped around, almost giving herself a whiplash. She slowly approached her window and looked out. No one was there. Just the pitch black darkness. She shook it off thinking she was only imagining things. Aria turned off the lights and crawled in her bed and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Outside, a stranger dressed in an all black outfit observed the inhabitants of the huge mansion. Another person appeared beside her.<p>

"Did you get any information?"

"Yes. The girl upstairs is definitely his daughter."

"Perfect."

"What are you going to do?"

"I will make him pay. He took away my happiness. Now, it's my turn. Not only am I going to take away his happiness… I am going to take away his _whole_ world."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: I know Diana isn't a super model and stuff. I think she's actually either an author, or a museum researcher or something. But whatever. There's a reason why this is fanfiction. Also, I updated the website where I post pictures for my stories (the link is in my profile with the story title). I have a picture of who I think would play Wonder WomanDiana Prince really well and she's really pretty. Just imagine she's a brunette though cuz she's a blonde :P Oh and Bruce Wayne is of course, Christian Bale. OMFG. HOTTEST MAN ALIVE. I would totally marry him. LOL. You guys know I love reviews cuz not only does it boost my ego up, but it makes me write good chapters too :D**_


	3. Set Fire to the Rain

**Chapter 3: Set Fire to the Rain**

_I let it fall, my heart__  
><em>_And as it fell, you rose to claim it__  
><em>_It was dark and I was over__  
><em>_Until you kissed my lips and you saved me_

_My hands, they're strong__  
><em>_But my knees were far too weak__  
><em>_To stand in your arms__  
><em>_Without falling to your feet_

_But there's a side to you that I never knew, never knew__  
><em>_All the things you'd say, they were never true, never true__  
><em>_And the games you play, you would always win, always win_

_But I set fire to the rain__  
><em>_Watched it pour as I touched your face__  
><em>_Let it burn while I cry__  
><em>_'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name_

_When laying with you__  
><em>_I could stay there, close my eyes__  
><em>_Feel you here, forever__  
><em>_You and me together, nothing is better_

_'Cause there's a side to you that I never knew, never knew__  
><em>_All the things you'd say, they were never true, never true__  
><em>_And the games you'd play, you would always win, always win_

_But I set fire to the rain__  
><em>_Watched it pour as I touched your face__  
><em>_Let it burn while I cried__  
><em>_'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name_

_I set fire to the rain__  
><em>_And I threw us into the flames__  
><em>_Where I felt somethin' die, 'cause I knew that_

_That was the last time, the last time_

_Sometimes I wake up by the door__  
><em>_Now that you've gone, must be waiting for you__  
><em>_Even now when it's already over__  
><em>_I can't help myself from looking for you_

_I set fire to the rain__  
><em>_Watched it pour as I touched your face__  
><em>_Let it burn while I cried__  
><em>_'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name_

_I set fire to the rain__  
><em>_And I threw us into the flames__  
><em>_Where I felt somethin' die__  
><em>_'Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time, oh_

_Oh, no__  
><em>_Let it burn, oh__  
><em>_Let it burn__  
><em>_Let it burn_

* * *

><p>Aria breathed deeply as she felt the sun wash over her face and the cool wind swirled around her. She stood idly by the school gates waiting for Alfred to pick her up.<p>

"Hey." A voice said behind her.

She turned around and came face to face with a woman who was about 2 inches taller than her and had fiery red hair.

"Uh, do I know you?"

"Nope. But your parents do."

"Oh. Uh, if you're looking for them, they're not the ones picking me up."

"It's fine. I was just passing by and I saw you. They probably never told you about me. I'm Selina Kyle."

"Nice to meet you. I'm-"

"Aria Wayne. Aria Devonne Belladonna Prince-Wayne to be exact right?"

"How do you know my full name?"

"Like I said, I know your parents."

"Funny how they never mentioned you though." Aria looked at her suspiciously.

"We're not exactly in good terms right now honey."

Aria was about to respond when she heard a familiar car honk. She turned around and saw Alfred waiting for her in the car.

"Oh, uhm, I have to go. It was nice meeting you."

"Same here, honey. Say hi to your parents for me."

"Sure."

"Oh and Aria?"

"Yeah?"

"Tell them to watch out."

Aria gave her a weird look but nodded anyway. Selina watched as the black Bentley drove farther away from the school.

* * *

><p>"Miss Aria?" Alfred started.<p>

"Yeah?"

"Why were you talking to that lady back there?"

"She came up to me and started talking."

"Did she tell you who she was?"

"Yeah. Selina Kyle. She said she knows mom and dad."

"I see…"

"Do you know her too?"

"Unfortunately."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Aria looked at Alfred warily.

"Nothing. Just forget that I said that miss."

"Hey, how come mom and dad never told me about her?"

"What exactly did the two of you talk about back there?"

"Nothing much. I asked her how she knew me and she said that she knows mom and dad. And then I asked her how come they never told me about her? And she said that they're not in good terms right now."

"When were they ever?" Alfred said under his breath.

"Huh? Did you say something?"

"No Miss Aria."

"So… Are you going to answer my question any time soon?"

"Which question?"

"How come mom and dad never told me about her?"

"She's not exactly good news."

"Meaning?"

"Well, once upon a time, your dad and Miss Kyle were engaged."

"ENGAGED!" Aria shrieked.

"Please miss. Calm down."

"Dad was engaged to another woman before my mom? How did I not even know about this?"

"Everyone that you know who knew about your father's relationships did everything they could to keep those kinds of things as far away from you as possible…"

"But, what happened to them though?"

"Miss Kyle did some questionable things and your father got fed up with it and he broke it off. She was devastated and tried to win him back. But in all the wrong ways possible. Your father didn't think twice about her anymore. And then he went back to his old playboy ways. He continued to be like that for maybe about two years. Until, he went to a fashion show in New York and saw your mother. Needless to say, he was smitten. He described seeing her as, and I quote, "_the most beautiful creature I have ever seen_."

Aria made gagging noises but started smiling listening to Alfred's stories about how her parents were back in days. Alfred gave her a look and quieted down.

"Sorry. Please continue."

"As I was saying, after that night, he met her backstage and tried to take her out on a date. Your mother, being stubborn as usual, didn't fall for his charms quickly like every other girl that he would approach. Apparently, he liked her personality, attitude, and views in life. Even though she repeatedly turned him down, she finally caved in after a couple of tries from him. She wasn't like every girl that you would see. The girls out there, they would be happy to be taken out to dinner and get an extravagant gift from a rich bachelor. But not your mother. Even though she was a super model and had a lot of money, she didn't care about all those things. She liked going to museums and appreciate the smallest things that other people wouldn't even notice. And that's when your father fell so hard for her. They continued to go out and go to museums, galleries, and all those other things and your mother eventually slowly fell for him too. Their life was going really great until Selina Kyle showed up again. She tried to seduce your father so many times. But he stayed strong and faithful. He loves your mother so much. Since Miss Kyle's return in his life, she made it a living hell for him, if I may say so myself. She constantly tried to ruin his relationship with your mother. But they had each other for support, luckily. They got engaged and when it came to their wedding day, it was really beautiful. Selina of course, tried to ruin it again. But no one paid her any attention. They had each other and that was all that mattered. It was quiet after their wedding. Everyone thought that Selina finally decided to stop and leave them alone. That is, until a couple of months after you were born."

"What happened?" Aria asked, suddenly very curious.

"Really Miss Aria. I don't think I'm even supposed to be telling you this story. Your parents would definitely fire me if they ever found out about this."

"They won't find out! I promise I won't tell them. Just tell me what happened after."

Alfred sighed, "You know, I don't even know which parent you got your stubbornness and pushyness from."

"Oh please. Come on! Just tell me what happened. You can't leave me hanging here."

"Fine…"

* * *

><p><strong><span>Flashback<span>**

"I honestly still can't believe that after all this time, she's still trying to ruin our lives." Diana sighed and leaned on the couch.

"I know. I'm really sorry I brought you into this mess." Bruce said, holding her hand.

"Don't be. If you didn't end your relationship with her, then we wouldn't have met and we wouldn't have that gorgeous baby sleeping upstairs." Diana smiled.

"We do have nice genes. Do we?" Bruce laughed, and kissed her.

"Of course."

All of a sudden, they heard the window break upstairs and Aria wailing loudly. They both sprinted up the stairs and saw Selina Kyle standing by the open balcony doors holding baby Aria.

"Selina, please put my daughter down." Bruce said slowly.

"No. Because of her and her bitch of a mother, you wouldn't come back to me! If I kill her, both of you will feel my pain! And then I'll kill _that _bitch after!" Selina yelled, pointing the knife at Diana.

"Please! Don't hurt my baby! Just put her down and we can talk about this!" Diana pleaded as baby Aria continued to cry, her cheeks red and wet with tears.

"Talk? Why would I waste my time talking? I might as well waste it to kill this bastard kid of yours!"

Selina looked down and smiled evilly. She raised her hand that was holding the sharp long knife. The tip glinting in the moonlight.

"NO!" Diana screamed.

With lightning speed, Bruce lunged at them and grabbed Selina's arm that was holding the knife as Diana ran to grab Aria from Selina's grasp. Bruce twisted Selina's arm until she lost grip of the knife.

"NO! NO! NO! NO! THIS WASN'T SUPPOSED TO END LIKE THIS! WE WERE SUPPOSED TO GET OUR HAPPY ENDING BRUCE! YOU'RE WASTING YOUR LIFE WITH HER!" Selina yelled.

Bruce wrapped a protective arm around his family and watched as Gotham police officers pulled her away and out of their lives.

**End of flashback**

* * *

><p>"You mean to say, that lady that I was totally nice to was the one who tried to kill me when I was still a baby!" Aria screamed.<p>

"They didn't want you to know because they think that it might scare you. We all thought that she would be out of everyone's lives for good. Apparently, no one said that she already got out of jail."

"She was like a creepy stalker Alfred! Probably even creepier than a real stalker!"

* * *

><p>"Hi sweetheart." Diana smiled at her daughter as she watched her come in through the front door.<p>

"Hey mom, hey dad." Aria greeted them both.

"How was school?" Bruce asked.

"Boring as usual." Aria rolled her eyes.

"How is school boring? They teach you a lot of things!" Diana exclaimed.

"Mom, you don't use geometry in life. You don't have to do proofs or use the Pythagorean Theorem if you want to solve a problem you know."

"Still sweetheart, math is important in life." Diana reasoned.

"Sure mom."

Bruce laughed at their exchange.

"So did anything interesting happen?" he asked.

"Yeah, actually. It was… _very interesting_."

Diana and Bruce perked up a little.

"What happened?"

"I met someone at school today while I was waiting for Alfred."

"Is it a boy?" Diana asked.

"Nope. Some lady that said she was your friend or something."

"Oh? Who was she?"

"She's kinda tall and has red hair. She said her name was Selina Kyle."

Bruce and Diana looked at each other as Aria watched their every move.

"Does she sound familiar?" Aria asked.

"A little." Bruce replied.

"What did she say to you?" Diana asked.

"She told me to tell you guys hi and she also said to tell you guys to _'watch out'_. Don't know what's up with that though." Aria shrugged.

"Did she say anything else?" Bruce asked as Diana stood up and reached for their daughter.

"Nope. That was it." Aria mumbled as she was smushed in her mother's hug. Diana and Bruce exchanged a look over hear head as Bruce mouthed _'I'll take care of it'_ to her. She nodded and held Aria tighter in her arms, wishing she could protect their daughter from everything. Especially from_ her._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note: I REALLY REALLY REALLY WISH that you guys would give me a lot of reviews. I only have 9 so far okay? And that kinda sucks. Please? You guys know I love reviews(:<em>**


	4. Didn't We Almost Have It All

**Chapter 4: Didn't We Almost Have It All**

_Remember when we held on in the rain_

_The night we almost lost it_

_Once again we can take the night into tomorrow_

_Living on feelings_

_Touching you I feel it all again_

_[Chorus:]_

_Didn't we almost have it all_

_When love was all we had worth giving?_

_The ride with you was worth the fall my friend_

_Loving you makes life worth living_

_Didn't we almost have it all_

_The night we held on till the morning_

_You know you'll never love that way again_

_Didn't we almost have it all_

_The way you used to touch me felt so fine_

_We kept our hearts together down the line _

_A moment in the soul can last forever_

_Comfort and keep us_

_Help me bring the feeling back again_

_[Chorus:]_

_Didn't we almost have it all_

_When love was all we had worth giving?_

_The ride with you was worth the fall my friend_

_Loving you makes life worth living_

_Didn't we almost have it all_

_The night we held on till the morning_

_You know you'll never love that way again_

_Didn't we almost have it all_

_Didn't we have the beat of times_

_When love was young and new? _

_Couldn't we reach inside and find_

_The world of me and you?_

_We'll never lose it again_

_Cause once you know what love is _

_You never let it end_

_[Chorus:]_

_Didn't we almost have it all_

_When love was all we had worth giving?_

_The ride with you was worth the fall my friend_

_Loving you makes life worth living_

_Didn't we almost have it all_

_The night we held on till the morning_

_You know you'll never love that way again_

_Didn't we almost have it all_

* * *

><p>"What are we supposed to do Bruce? What do you think Selina meant?" Diana asked as she lay down on their bed.<p>

"I think she's planning something. Something big."

"But what though? What can she still possibly do?" Diana sighed, as she turned and faced Bruce.

"I really don't know princess. Let's just get some sleep and we'll talk about this with the others tomorrow." Bruce said and wrapped his arms around his wife.

"Good night. Love you."

"Love you too, princess."

* * *

><p>"I told you not to come anywhere near them!"<p>

"I didn't! I just spoke to their daughter!"

"What you just did might jeopardize my plans! The girl might tattle to them and they would've alerted the rest of the Justice League!"

"It's not like I told her anything!"

"Look, we have to be careful for this plan to work. Now if you can't control yourself and just leave them be for a little while, you can leave and not be part of this plan anymore because you and your stupidity might ruin all my hard work!"

"It won't happen again."

"Better make sure it doesn't. Next time you pull something like that again, it'll cost you your life."

"Yes, Talia."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Aria POV<span>**

I was passing by dad's study when I heard hushed voices coming from the small crack.

"Why don't you two tell her the truth already? Once she knows, she'll understand." Uncle Clark said.

"_What's uncle Clark doing here? And what the heck are they talking about?" _I thought to myself.

"I think she'll be safe here. We can put the house on lockdown and set up more things around the perimeter." Dad said.

"Bruce, we can't just lock her up in here until we find out what's going on. I think Kal's right on this… Maybe we should just tell her the truth and we can take her up to the tower and we'll keep her safe there." Mom said.

"_I am seriously confused now… What tower? Protect from who or what or… Ugh. I don't even know."_

"I don't think she's old enough to know. The reason why we didn't tell her in the first place is to protect her. We can't just throw all the work that we did to keep this from her when we don't even really know if Selina was serious about her warning."

"But-"

"Let's not talk about this here. Someone might hear. Let's go down to the cave."

I couldn't help it. They were being all secretive about something. I shifted from my position outside and looked through the crack. I lost my footing and fell against the door, pushing it open. I looked up and there they were. My uncle Clark wearing a Superman outfit, my mom looking like Wonder Woman, and my dad, or who I'm guessing is my dad, wearing a Batman outfit.

Now, I'm not stupid okay. I've seen the Justice League on the TV a couple of times but holy shit. This is just… I'm so stupid! How could I not have realized this sooner! I live under the same roof with two of the world's greatest super heroes! They didn't even tell me! I snapped out of my little crazy talk in my head when I realized I was still on the floor staring up at them with my mouth hanging open.

"I…"

"What are you doing young lady?" Dad, or Batman asked.

I scrambled to get up and glared at them.

"Well, I could ask the same thing!" I yelled angrily.

"Don't speak that way to your father!" My mom scolded me.

"I'll speak to anyone anyway I want to! AFTER ALL THIS TIME, ALL OF YOU HAVE BEEN LYING TO ME! HOW CAN I TRUST ANY OF YOU EVER AGAIN?"

"We didn't mean to-" My mom started, but she got cut off when there was an alarm that came from the grandfather clock that was hanging open behind them.

"We'll discuss this later. You can't go anywhere until we get back." My dad ordered.

My mom gave me an apologetic look with her watery eyes and tried to reach for me. I flinched from her touch and turned with my back facing her. Hiding the tears that were now forming.

"Just go…"

I heard her sigh and walk through the clock and shut it close. I wiped my tears and looked out the window. I saw them all come out from the woods and fly to wherever the alarm told them to go to. I sighed walked out of the study, slamming the door behind me. This is going to be a long weekend.

* * *

><p>When Bruce and Diana came back from the mission, they were greeted with silence.<p>

"Ahhh… You two are finally here. Just in time for dinner. Your daughter is already in the dining room."

"Is she alright Alfred?" Diana asked.

"She's been quiet the whole day. She came in the dining room earlier with puffy red eyes and a runny nose. It stopped now. Thank goodness! Can't have anyone getting sick in this household."

"Oh…" Diana said, running her hand through her hair.

"We'll talk to her princess. We'll get through this." Bruce said, rubbing her back.

"Is everything alright?" Alfred asked.

"Earlier, when we were talking in the study with Clark, we didn't realize she was outside. I think she was listening in and lost her footing and fell on the floor. She saw all three of us in our uniforms… and it just went downhill from there." Diana said.

"Ah… well, just talk to her and explain."

"Thank you Alfred."

"You're welcome miss."

* * *

><p>Dinner had an icy atmosphere. No one said anything and Aria didn't even look up from her food.<p>

"Sweetheart," Diana started, "about what happened earlier, we didn't mean to keep it from you… We were going to tell you. Just, not now…"

Aria just kept her head down and continued eating.

"Aria, please say something…" Diana begged.

"What am I supposed to say? What do you want me to do? I just found out that you and dad are super heroes and you've lied to me my whole life! How am I supposed to trust any of you?"

"We did it to protect you!"

"FROM WHAT?"

"Don't speak to me that way!" Diana raised her voice.

Aria started sobbing and angrily wiped the tears away. Bruce's comm's unit suddenly buzzed. She let out a cold heartless laugh and stood up from the table.

"Duty calls…"

"Sweetheart…"

"Just save it, okay? I don't need to hear anything else."

* * *

><p>Around midnight, Aria woke up. She sat up on her bed and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.<p>

"_Aria…"_ A voice called out to her.

Her heart started pounding really fast in her chest.

"Who's there?" She asked, trying to contain her nervousness.

"_Aria…"_ The voice called out again.

She got out of bed and walked to her window. She looked out and saw a shadow standing by the trees.

"_Aria…" _The stranger called out again.

The shadow pulled something from its back which looked vaguely like a gun. Aria backed away from the window as a red laser was pointed at her. She heard a _whoosh_ as something pierced the still night air. Aria felt something stab her arm. When she reached for it, she saw that it was one of those tranquilizing darts. She fell on the floor with a _thud_ and the tranquilizing dart rolling out of her hand.

Two shadows appeared in her room. One was a shape of a woman, and one was a man.

"Pick her up." The woman ordered.

"Why do _I _have to pick her up?" The man asked.

"I'm a woman. I can't carry her."

"Are you calling her _fat_?"

"Shut up and pick her up. This is no time for jokes."

"Oh no pun intended though right?"

"Pick her up." The woman hissed.

"Okay! Okay! Jeez. Once Batsy and Wondy find out what we did, they'll have my head for sure. Maybe I'll tell them I was just bribed to do this. And they'll come after you instead."

"Just shut the hell up."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: LOL sorry it took me a long time to update. I've been really busy. I'll probably be extra busy this week (study for finals and rehearsal for pop show), and next week (finals week). But the school year is almost over… So yeah… I hope you guys still continue to support and review my story even though a lot of people totally bashed it just cuz the characters don't act the way they do in the tv show or how they're described as in wherever. This is fanfiction. I'm not going to freakin copy the originals just to please the people who can't accept change. So like, yeah…<strong>


	5. Shattered

**Chapter 5: Shattered**

_Yesterday I died, tomorrow's bleeding_

_Fall into your sunlight_

_The future's open wide beyond believing_

_To know why hope dies_

_Losing what was found, a world so hollow_

_Suspended in a compromise_

_The silence of this sound is soon to follow_

_Somehow sundown_

_And finding answers_

_Is forgetting all of the questions we called home_

_Passing the graves of the unknown_

_As reason clouds my eyes, with splendor fading_

_Illusions of the sunlight_

_And the reflection of a lie will keep me waiting_

_Love gone for so long_

_This day's ending is the proof of time killing all the faith I know_

_Knowing that faith is all I hold_

_And I've lost who I am_

_And I can't understand_

_Why my heart is so broken_

_Rejecting your love_

_Without love done wrong_

_Life_

_Less words_

_Carry on_

_But I know_

_All I know_

_Is that the ends beginning_

_Who I am from the start_

_Take me home to my heart_

_Let me go_

_And I will run_

_I will not be silenced_

_All this time spent in vain_

_Wasted years_

_Wasted gain_

_All is lost_

_Hope remains_

_And this war's not over_

_There's a light_

_There's the sun_

_Taking all the shattered ones_

_To the place we belong_

_And his love will conquer_

_And I've lost who I am_

_And I can't understand_

_Why my heart seems so broken_

_Rejecting your love_

_Without love gone wrong_

_Life_

_Less words_

_Carry on_

_But I know_

_All I know_

_Is that the ends beginning_

_Who I am from the start_

_Take me home to my heart_

_Let me go_

_And I will run_

_I will not be silenced_

_All this time spent in vain_

_Wasted years_

_Wasted gain_

_All is lost_

_Hope remains_

_And this war's not over_

_There's a light_

_There's the sun_

_Taking all the shattered ones_

_To the place we belong_

_And his love will conquer all_

_And his love will conquer all_

_Yesterday I died, tomorrow's bleeding_

_Fall into your sunlight_

* * *

><p>"I really doubt that those curtains will keep the sun out princess." Bruce sighed.<p>

"Our room looks more lighter and open with the curtains honey. It gives the room a warm touch." Diana countered.

"But the sun-"

"Ahh. I take it he saw the new curtains miss?" Alfred smiled at Bruce and Diana's banter.

"Yes Alfred. Apparently he doesn't like it because it lets the sun in. Which is what the room needs!" Diana exclaimed.

"Well, I'll just leave the two of you to talk about that. Curtains aren't really my specialty. By the way, breakfast is ready. Would you like me to wake miss Aria now?"

"It's fine Alfred. I'll wake her up." Diana said.

"Alright. I shall be going back downstairs. Please try not to kill each other though. I just waxed these floors yesterday."

"We'll try Alfred." Bruce rolled his eyes.

Diana walked down the hall to Aria's room and knocked.

"Sweetheart?" Diana called softly. No one answered.

"Darling?" She called out again. No answer.

"Aria it's time for-" Diana was cut short when she opened the door and the room was empty.

"Darling?" Diana asked worriedly.

"What's the matter?" Bruce asked as he walked in the room.

"Aria, she's not here."

"Maybe she's downstairs already."

Bruce walked to the intercom by the door and buzzed for Alfred.

"Yes?" Alfred asked.

"Alfred, is Aria downstairs?"

"No sir."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes sir. I've been down here and I haven't seen her. Is everything alright?"

Bruce didn't respond and checked in the bathroom just in case she was there.

"Someone took her!" Diana faced her husband as he came out of the bathroom.

"We don't know that princess. She might just be in the gardens and Alfred might've not seen her come down the stairs."

"Her window's open… She never leaves it open." She said as she walked up to the open window and closed the slides to block out the cold air.

Bruce went outside in the hallway to check the other rooms for any sign of his daughter. Refusing to believe that one of his worst fears came true.

"Bruce…" Diana's quivering voice echoed in the hallway.

He came back in the room and walked up to her and looked at what she was holding.

"Is that a-" Diana started.

"Tranquilizing dart." Bruce finished.

"Is that her blood?" Diana asked, pointing to the stains at the end of the needle.

"Maybe. But we can't be sure until we test this." Bruce's hard and cold voice responded.

Diana muffled her sobs as tears ran down her cheeks and her husband pulled her closer.

"We should've taken Selina's warning seriously… I… We have to find her Bruce! We have to find our daughter! Who knows where she is right now? She might be cold and hurt!"

"We have to contact the League. They can help us find her."

Bruce tightened his grip on his wife and led her out of the room and down to the batcave.

* * *

><p>"Batman! Wondy! How are you guys doing this fine morning?" Wally greeted them cheerfully.<p>

"We need to talk to Superman. Now." Bruce asked, his voice with a grim tone.

"Is everything okay?" Wally asked worriedly.

"Please just get him." Diana asked.

"Okie dokie. Be right back."

A whoosh, a crash, and an 'oops' was heard and Superman appeared in front of the screen.

"Hey, what can I do for you guys?" Superman asked with a smile.

"We think Aria's been kidnapped." Bruce said.

"Are you sure?" Superman frowned.

"Yes. We found something in her room that we need to test out. Can you beam us up there to the Watchtower?"

"Yeah. In a second."

* * *

><p>As Bruce and Diana materialized, they walked down the hallway to the Med Bay where Superman and J'onn were already waiting for them.<p>

"Wonder Woman, Superman told me what happened. I'm so sorry. I'll do everything that I can to help." J'onn said, hugging Diana.

"Thank you J'onn, we really appreciate it." Diana gave a watery smile.

"Bruce are you sure?" Superman asked.

"Positive. Diana went in her room and found the window open – which she never leaves open at night – and also, a tranquilizing dart that has dried blood on it. Which I am currently testing."

"For what?"

"To see if it's her blood or if we're lucky, the attackers blood."

"Do you have any idea who might've done this?" Superman asked Wonder Woman.

"Should I tell them?" Diana asked Bruce.

Without turning, he nodded his head for the go signal.

"Remember Selina?"

"Vaguely…"

"That woman who tried to ruin our life by pulling crazy stunts and tried to kill Aria a couple of months after she was born?"

"Selina Kyle?"

"Yeah."

"You think she kidnapped her?"

"I think so. A couple of days ago, Alfred told us that he saw a woman who somewhat resembled Selina talking to Aria. When Aria got home, we asked her about school stuff – you know? The usual things. Then she said that there was this lady that talked to her and told her to tell us that we should watch out. Don't you think that it's a little suspicious that she told her to tell us that?"

"It is. But do you think that she did this alone?"

"I-"

"No." Bruce said with a sigh and sat down on the chair. Still staring at the monitor in front of him.

"Did you find anything?" Diana asked, walking towards her husband and put her hands on his shoulders.

"The blood on the needle is AB. Aria is AB," Bruce put his face in his hands and continued, "and I tested the finger prints. It came back positive to Aria and…" He sighed again and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Who?" Diana asked, a little afraid of who it will be.

"Talia."

* * *

><p>Everyone at the Watchtower was hard at work, trying to find the daughter of Batman and Wonder Woman.<p>

"Guys!" Flash called out to them.

"Not now Flash. Can you just come here and help?" Superman asked.

"I think you guys should see this!" Flash called out again.

"What is it?" Wonder Woman asked, floating in to the control room.

"This video was sent a couple of minutes ago." Flash said, playing the video.

"What is this about?" Batman asked.

"Just watch it…"

The screen started grainy at first and slowly cleared up.

"Is this thing on?" The disturbing face of the Joker came on the screen.

"Ah, it is. Damned contraptions. Anyway, greetings Batman and miss long legs, as you two might've already known, your daughter is missing!" He grinned at the camera.

"Yes, I know who you two really are. Better make a smarter disguise. Even _I _figured it out. So I have a little present for the two of you!"

The screen blacked again and a video started playing. It showed Aria lying on a metal table with her arms and legs strapped. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at something in the corner. As the video went on, whatever she was looking at slowly materialized in the video. It was the Joker. They saw his lips moving and Batman moved to turn up the volume.

"Why so serious?" The Joker taunted, walking closer to Aria with a knife dangling on his side.

Batman tensed as he remembered when the Joker decided to crash a party at Wayne Industries and held Diana hostage.

Aria didn't respond and continued to stare at the Joker with tears running down the side of her face.

"Wanna hear a story?" The Joker asked.

"No." Aria shakily answered.

"No? Well, I'll tell you anyway. See, when I was younger, I had a father who was an alcoholic. He would always beat my mother in front of me. One night, when he was done beating her and she was all bloodied on the floor, he turned to me with his long sharp knife. He grabbed me by the neck and held the knife on my mouth. He said that I 'ought to smile more'," The man continued, making air quotes as he spoke, "but I didn't. So he pressed the knife harder on my mouth. Then he asked, 'why so serious son?'."

By the time he finished his story, he was standing next to her with the knife pressed on her mouth. Aria tried to move but realized that she was strapped on to a cold metal table and started screaming. Then the screen went black and the Joker appeared.

"You don't want her bleeding to death on that cold hard table do you? Better hurry before time runs out… if it's not too late yet! Oh by the way, just in case you Justice Leaguers do find us, it wasn't my idea to do this whole kidnap fiasco. I was just brought into this. It's fun though!" The Joker grinned and started laughing hysterically. Then the screen went black.

"NO!" Wonder Woman screamed.

Batman put his head in his hands as the video kept on replaying in his head and Aria's scared and desperate scream echoed.

* * *

><p>"Wakey, wakey!" The unknown voice cackled.<p>

Aria opened her eyes and came face to face with a man who had a purple suit, green hair, an overly white face, and a big red smile.

"Why so serious?" The man taunted, walking closer with a knife dangling on his side.

"Wanna hear a story?" The weird man asked.

"No." Aria shakily answered.

"No? Well, I'll tell you anyway. See, when I was younger, I had a father who was an alcoholic. He would always beat my mother in front of me. One night, when he was done beating her and she was all bloodied on the floor, he turned to me with his long sharp knife. He grabbed me by the neck and held the knife on my mouth. He said that I 'ought to smile more'," The man continued, making air quotes as he spoke, "but I didn't. So he pressed the knife harder on my mouth. Then he asked, 'why so serious son?'."

By the time he finished his story, he was standing next to her with the knife pressed on her mouth. Aria tried to move but realized that she was strapped on to a cold metal table and started screaming.

"So I'm asking you, why so serious?" The man was about to cut her with the knife when the door swung open and revealed a tall woman with raven hair,

"Joker! I told you to stay away from her!" The woman yelled.

"I was just having a little fun!" The Joker whined.

"You can have your fun later. I need her _alive_." The woman said.

"Jeez Talia. It's not like I'm going to kill her or anything." The Joker held up his hands in mock surrender.

"Get out. And don't come in here until I tell you otherwise." Talia ordered.

"Someone's PMS-ing." The Joker said as he skipped out of the room and slammed the door shut.

* * *

><p>"Sorry about that. He's just a little… off."<p>

"What do you want from me?"

"Why do people always assume the other person wants something from them! Can't we have a little chat?" Talia rolled her eyes.

"You people drugged me and tied me on a metal table in a smelly room, in a building probably in the middle of nowhere!" Aria yelled with tears in her eyes.

"Yes well, it's not really the way I treat guests… but you're an exception."

"What do you want from me?" Aria asked again.

"What do you know about me?"

"I don't know you."

"My name is Talia al Ghul. I used to date your daddy." Then lightning came and gave the room an eerie glow. Much like in horror movies.

"No shit." Aria replied, trying to be brave.

"You have some guts girl. Let's not forget who has the upper hand here."

"I don't even know what you want. So do I really look like I give a damn?"

"Harsh choice of words. Kids these days…"

"It's not the kids these days. It's just the person who they're talking to." Aria snapped.

"Enough! I did not go through all this trouble to get insulted by some fifteen year old!"

"Sixteen." Aria corrected.

"Do I look like I care how old you are?"

"Just wanted to get your info straight."

"Info?"

"Information. Jeez. And _you _are the mastermind of this kidnapping stunt?"

"Don't get wise with me kid."

"I'm not a kid. I'm sixteen and I have rights-"

"ENOUGH!"

Aria quieted down and glared at Talia.

"As I was saying, I dated your father for quite a while. And _my _father did some quite questionable things and your father left me. He married your mother and they had you! I still have feelings for him you know? So I thought that if I can't have him, no one can! Quite a brilliant plan you see… It first involved killing all of you. But then, I found a way that I can have my beloved back in my arms. Why not kill his family? If I kill you and your stupid mother, it will cause him much deserved pain. But after that, he will have no one and he will come running back to my arms! Brilliant right?"

Aria didn't reply and continued to glare at her.

"Okay, fine. Suit yourself. We just have to keep you here for a little while and when the time is right, we'll kill you." She smirked.

"SELINA!" Talia called.

"What?" Selina asked, opening the door.

"Go sedate the girl or something." Talia ordered as she walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>Selina walked in to the corner of the room and grabbed a needle and a bottle with clear liquid.<p>

"Why are you doing this?" Aria asked, looking at Selina with teary eyes.

"Your father hurt me, kid. I know I did some questionable things that he didn't like but I steel had real feelings for him. You don't know what it feels like to have your heart broken in to a million pieces. And to have a proof right in front me that should've been mine but ended up being somebody else's… it just really breaks my heart. I could've been the one he married and started a family with. But no… "

"One heartbreak isn't going to make you miserable for the rest of your life. He's not the only guy in the world…"

"True. But he's the only guy that I want."

"But by doing this, aren't you helping Talia? Not yourself?"

"Yes. But she's better than your _mother._ Wonder tits? Really? I bet the only reason why he married her was because of her rack. Tell me kid, are they real?"

"Why are you asking me these kinds of questions?" Aria asked, her face showing confusion.

"Just tell me if they're real or not."

"Yeah they're real. We might be rich but believe me, my mom doesn't even know what implants are."

"And you do?"

"I watch a lot of TV shows."

"Like what? Are you constantly on a porn channel or something?"

"EW no. But I do watch The Real Housewives of Beverly Hills."

"Oh that show. Yeah, you take a look at those women and can spot their fake boobs a mile away."

"I still don't get why you're doing this. You seem like a nice person. Don't let something that happened in the past affect you this much. You have to learn to let go…"

"You still have a lot to learn kid."

"If I still live." Aria said quietly.

Selina pretended not to hear her and injected her with the sedative.

"Sleep tight honeybunch."

Selina watched as Aria's eyes slowly closed and her breathing evened.

"I'm really sorry kid. No one deserves this. But I don't have a choice."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note: Totally not hating on The Real Housewives of Beverly Hills. I love them. Especially Adrienne. Anywayyyy, I'm really sorry if this chapter is crappy. I tried my best. You guys know I love reviews(:<em>  
><strong>

**_xoxo_**

_**~P**_


	6. Human

_**I'm really sorry I haven't updated in such a long time. I didn't even notice. I just realized it cuz when I was planning on updating some of my stories, I don't even remember what the plot is for this XD so, sorry about that.**_

_**Thank you so much to everyone who followed/favorited/reviewed. I was reading them and your comments were really funny XD made me smile. Thanks guys.**_

_**_**Did anyone watch the new Batman? It was EPIC. I'm really not gonna say sorry if you guys had taken a liking to Selina/Catwoman and she's portrayed as a villain here. I mean, this is fanfic so you know. My story. Just sayin to the haters out there.**_**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Human<strong>

_I did my best to notice_

_When the call came down the line_

_Up to the platform of surrender_

_I was brought but I was kind_

_And sometimes I get nervous_

_When I see an open door_

_Close your eyes, clear your heart_

_Cut the cord_

_Are we human or are we dancer?_

_My sign is vital, my hands are cold_

_And I'm on my knees looking for the answer_

_Are we human or are we dancer?_

_Pay my respects to grace and virtue_

_Send my condolences to good_

_Hear my regards to soul and romance_

_They always did the best they could_

_And so long to devotion_

_You taught me everything I know_

_Wave goodbye, wish me well_

_You've gotta let me go_

_Are we human or are we dancer?_

_My sign is vital, my hands are cold_

_And I'm on my knees looking for the answer_

_Are we human or are we dancer?_

_Will your system be alright_

_When you dream of home tonight_

_There is no message we're receiving_

_Let me know, is your heart still beating?_

_Are we human or are we dancer?_

_My sign is vital, my hands are cold_

_And I'm on my knees looking for the answer_

_Are we human or are we dancer?_

_You've gotta let me know_

_Are we human or are we dancer?_

_My sign is vital, my hands are cold_

_And I'm on my knees looking for the answer_

_Are we human or are we dancer?_

* * *

><p>"Do you think we'll find her?" Flash asked.<p>

"Don't ever let Diana hear you say that. She'll rip you to pieces without a second thought." Green Lantern warned.

"We got nothing Lantern! We've been going at this since God knows when and there's no sign of her!"

"What about Talia? Did you check?"

"She completely went off the grid. So did the Joker and Catwoman according to Batman's reports."

They continued monitoring the activities on the screen, looking out for anything suspicious. Superman floated in and sat down on the chair behind them.

"Anything new?" He asked the other two superheroes.

"No. How's Batman and Wonder Woman?"

"Batman is grumpier than usual and Wonder Woman is about ready to tear Earth in half. Everyone in the tower seems to be steering clear of their way."

"Man, that bad?" Flash asked.

"Their only child is missing! What do you expect?" Green Lantern yelled at Wally.

"You two take a break. I'll take over." Superman dismissed them.

The two superheroes walked out grumbling. Wonder Woman floated in, followed by Batman.

"Anything new Kal?" She asked.

"I'm sorry Diana. There's no sign of any of them anywhere."

"There must be something that we could do that can lead us to their location!" Diana angrily brought down her fist on the table which, broke in half.

"Princess," Bruce placed his gloved hand on her shoulder, "We'll find her. I talked to J'onn and he's been looking for Aria's mind presence so he can track her location."

Wonder Woman pushed his hand away and floated out of the room.

"Bruce, go home. Take Diana with you. Get some rest."

"I really doubt that Clark. Even I refuse to do that." Bruce shook his head and stalked after his wife.

* * *

><p><strong>Aria POV<strong>

They took me from the room with the steel table and stuck me in a dark room with just a dirty bed. I've been in here for about three days already. I know my parents and their friends are superheroes but I'm really starting to lose hope now. How long can they possibly take? I closed my eyes when something bright suddenly erupted before my eyes.

"Open your eyes my child." A woman's voice floated around in the dark room.

I opened them and I felt my jaw drop when Hera – yes Hera – the one that you only read about in Greek myths was standing in front of me.

"Oh my God. I am totally losing it." I leaned on the wall behind me and continued to stare at the woman.

Hera laughed, "You are in your right state of mind, child. I am here to help you."

"Are you gonna do some magic thingy?"

"No." She gave me a weird look, "I am helping you use your common sense."

"Look lady, there's a really big chance that this whole conversation is going on in my head and I am probably losing it so I don't think telling me that you're here to help me use my common sense would help at all."

"Actually, it would."

"How?" I stared at her.

"You see, your mother is not just some regular woman. She has special powers. The women of Themyscira are very powerful. They remain that way because they are molded out of clay therefore, their powers are only theirs. But since your mother gave birth to you, half of her powers went to you."

"Forreals?" I asked sarcastically.

"Yes."

"I don't feel any different."

"That is because she never taught you how to use them."

"Let's say that I believe you. Can you teach me how to use them?"

"That is why I'm here."

"Okay… Tell me what to do."

"Stand on the bed." She ordered.

"Are you serious?" I raised my eye brows.

"Do I look like I'm capable of telling a joke?"

I sighed and stood up on the bed.

"What now?"

"Close your eyes and concentrate. Imagine the wind whipping around you. And jump."

I did as I was told and jumped from the bed. My shoe got stuck on the sheets and I fell on the floor – smacking my face on the concrete.

"Ouch…" I groaned.

"What the hell are you doing kid?" I heard the Joker walk in and stand in front of me.

"I'm just amusing myself." I lifted my head and looked around for Hera. She was suddenly nowhere to be seen.

"Do teenagers these days throw themselves from the bed and on the floor for amusement purposes?" He rolled his eyes.

"No it's just me. If you don't mind, I would like to continue?"

He walked behind me and grabbed my arms to lift me up. Once I was up, I pulled my arms from him.

"Don't touch me."

He smirked and placed his pointer finger on my shoulder. I glared at him and shoved him away from me. Being a girl, I don't exactly shove like a guy. But I certainly didn't expect that my little push would send him flying to the other wall.

"HOLY CRAP."

I watched with wide eyes as he fell on the floor in a heap. He looked at me with shocked eyes.

"They didn't tell me you have your mother's powers!"

"I like the element of surprise." I shrugged.

The Joker stood up and ran quickly to the door.

"Talia!" I heard him calling out to her.

"This is your chance to escape!" Hera suddenly materialized beside me.

Without a second thought, I quickly ran out the door that the Joker left open. I ran down the dark hallways – trying to find the exit. I heard the goons running after me and I pushed myself to run faster. Gun shots suddenly rang out and I screamed as I felt on go through my side. I turned on the corner and slid down the wall to catch my breath and tried to stop the bleeding.

"Use your powers!" I heard Hera's voice yell.

I took a deep breath and stood back up. I walked up in front of the wall and punched it with all my might. I expected pain to come and see a still intact wall in front of me. But I only felt it give away and the sunlight and fresh air stream in. I quickly ran outside and ducked and rolled and moved when I heard more gun shots. I looked back and the goons were all running after me. I turned back to the direction I was running but quickly stopped. The bridge was broken and there was a big gap. I started to panic. The goons are catching up to me now. I backed up and ran as fast as I could and jumped.

My hand gripped the edge of the other bridge but was slowly slipping. I tried to pull myself up but the goons started shooting at me again. One came close to my fingers and my hand slipped. I felt the air rush up by me and I closed my eyes – waiting for the ground to meet me. It never did. I opened my eyes and discovered I was floating.

"Holy shit." I said to myself. I flew over the bridge and away from the goons. Finally free. I flew for a couple of minutes but stopped when the pain from the gun shot was getting worse. I flew down under a nearby tree and sat on the ground – holding on to my side which seemed to hurt every passing second. My vision started getting blurry and I felt myself slipping away from consciousness. The last thing I felt was my head hitting the ground and my vision went black.

* * *

><p>"I FOUND HER!" J'onn yelled.<p>

Bruce and Diana stood in front of him. Waiting for his directions for their daughter's location.

"You are freaking awesome J'onn!" Flash clapped his back. "How did you find her?"

"I was going through the mind waves that I was familiar with and there was someone in great pain and distress but it was suddenly cut off. I figured it was Aria-"

"Pain and distress?" Diana asked worriedly.

"I'm closing in on her exact location now Diana. Hold on a second."

"We might not have a second!" Bruce yelled. J'onn ignored him and continued searching his mind. He grabbed a pen and paper and wrote the altitudes for her location. Diana grabbed it from him and stood on the teleporters, followed by Batman.

"Wait!" Superman stopped them.

"What?" Bruce faced him.

"This might be a trap! It can't be that easy!"

"I don't care if it's a trap! My daughter is out there and she needs our help!" Diana yelled at him. "Lantern, teleport us there NOW!"

Green Lantern obeyed and typed in the location. There was a flash of bright light and the two heroes disappeared.

* * *

><p>Bruce and Diana looked around when they were transported to the location.<p>

"It's just trees here!" Diana screamed. Tears spilling on her cheeks. "Where is she?"

Batman squinted against the glare of the sun. He saw a bloody hand on the ground from behind a tree.

"There!" He pointed.

"No, no, no, no, no…" Diana continued crying as she clutched her daughter to her chest. "She's been shot Bruce!"

"Clark!" Bruce pressed his communicator.

"_Did you find her?"_

"Yes. Transport us back up. She's badly injured."

* * *

><p>Superman transported them back up to the Watchtower. Hawkgirl stood beside the trasporter and gasped when the trio materialized in front of them. Aria was lying in Diana's arms – all bloodied, Wonder Woman sobbing loudly, and Batman looking like he was ready to kill. J'onn came rushing in with a medical bed and helped get Aria on it. When she was safely on the bed, they quickly rushed out to the Medical Bay.<p>

* * *

><p>"HOW THE HELL DID SHE GET AWAY?" Talia yelled at the Joker and Selina.<p>

"How would I know? I wasn't here. Ask the clown." Selina pointed at the Joker.

"Oh blame me now!" The Joker glared at her.

"HOW DID SHE GET AWAY?" Talia continued yelling.

"She has superpowers!"

"That's impossible!"

"She does! How do you think that hole in the back got there?" The Joker rolled his eyes.

"Does she only have her mother's strength?"

"Nope! She can fly too!" He said cheerfully.

"We have to get her back." Talia paced.

"I may have a plan." The Joker grinned like a maniac.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-RIP to the victims of the Aurora shooting. My heart goes out to all of you.-<strong>_


	7. Stay

_**It's been such a long time since I updated this story. I am really sorry XD I have like, three more stories to update but whatever. My life has been crappy lately and whenever I would feel motivated to update, something would just come up and I would get to work on it anymore. Anyways, here is the next chapter. Originally sung by Shakespears Sister but I like the version sung by Cher Lloyd. I legitly advise that you listen to this song while reading the story cuz its just… my feelings are all over the place.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 7: Stay<strong>_

_If this world is wearing thin_

_And you're thinking of escape_

_I'll go anywhere with you_

_Just wrap me up in chains_

_But if you try to go out alone_

_Don't think I'll understand_

_Stay with me_

_Stay with me_

_In the silence of your room_

_In the darkness of your dreams_

_You must only think of me_

_There can be no in between_

_When your pride is on the floor_

_I'll make you beg for more_

_Stay with me_

_Stay with me_

_You'd better hope and pray_

_That you make it safe_

_Back to your own world_

_You'd better hope and pray_

_That you wake one day_

_In your own world_

_Cause when you sleep at night_

_You don't hear your cries_

_In your own world_

_Only time will tell_

_If you can break the spell_

_Back in your own world_

_Whoa-wow_

_Stay with me_

_Stay with me_

_(Stay with me, Stay with me)_

_Stay with me_

_(Stay with me, Stay with me)_

_Stay with me_

_(Stay with me, Stay with me)_

* * *

><p>"<em>So, what now?" Aria asked the lady in white standing next to her as they watched the medical personnel on board the Watchtower work on her wounds to keep her alive.<em>

"_We wait." The lady said._

"_Just like that?"_

"_What else do you think we need to do?" The lady raised her eye brow at Aria._

"_I don't know! I can't just stand here and watch myself die while my parents are on the other side of that door!"_

"_I honestly wish I can tell you more if I know anything. But alas, they don't tell me stuff, kid. I'm just a watcher sent to – well, watch you basically."_

"_Oh my god. Is this like that 'City of Angels' movie with Nicholas Cage? Because that would be totally weird."_

"_I have no idea what you're talking about."_

"_That movie where he's an angel and he goes down to earth or whatever and is sent to get people while they're dying or something. And then he falls in love with this woman but she doesn't really believe him because nobody else can see him. So he jumps off a building in order to change himself in to a human."_

"_Kid, no one here is falling in love with you. Don't get me wrong, you're pretty and all but I don't roll that way."_

_Aria rolled her eyes, "Seriously though… Am I really just going to stand here and watch myself die and not even be able to do something about it?"_

"_It's all up to guy with the higher power."_

"_Tom Cruise?"_

"_What?" The lady gave her a weird look._

"_Never mind."_

They both turned to look at the people dressed in scrubs and lab coats and watched as they turned more panicky and frantic by the minute.

"We're losing her!"

"_**Oh my God! Did you hear that? Did you just hear what they said! She can't-**_" Diana could be heard yelling through the glass doors.

"She's flat lining!" The nurse said as she kept track of the pulse on the monitor.

"Cut the shirt! We have to shock her!"

The nurses hurriedly put the tools away from the body and helped each other cut the shirt right down the middle.

"Paddles," The doctor held his hands out, "charge to one hundred!"

"Charged!"

"Clear!"

Everyone's eyes were on the monitor as they shocked her but it kept on going in a straight line.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

"_I don't think he likes me mom." Aria sighed as she leaned her head on her mother's shoulder._

"_Boys are like that my little sun and stars."_

"_Are they that complicated?"_

"_Boys your generation are actually pretty easy. You should've seen your father all those years go. Stubborn one, he is. Whenever I was around him and would give hints that I liked him, he would either brush me off or act like nothing ever happened."_

"_How did you two end up together then?"_

"_I almost died."_

"_WHAT?"_

"_Long story. But the short one is that, he realized that he couldn't live without me." Diana winked at her daughter._

"_That's just sappy mom."_

"_Well, it's the truth."_

"_I don't think there's any guys that are like that that's left in this world."_

"_Don't worry sweetheart. He's just somewhere out there. Too stubborn to ask for directions or probably got stuck up in a tree somewhere." Diana teased her daughter._

"_Very funny. Did you get that off of the internet?"_

* * *

><p>"Still no pulse. Charge to one fifty!"<p>

"Charged!"

"Clear!" They turned to look at the monitor and for a moment, there were a couple of beeps signaling that there was a heartbeat but she started crashing again.

"Charge to two hundred!"

"Charged!"

"Clear!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

"_I feel torn leaving her at home." Diana held on to her husband's arm._

"_She will be okay princess. I feel the same way. But Alfred is a very capable person and he will be able to take care of her."_

"_My boobs are huge Bruce." She silently laughed to herself._

"_As much as I would like to acknowledge them, this is a pretty public place to do… stuff…"_

_Diana laughed._

"_What?"_

"_I was just kidding. But okay. I appreciate the reaction though."_

_Bruce shook his head at his wife's antics as they continued to walk down the hallway._

* * *

><p>"Do we call it?"<p>

"No not yet."

"But-"

"We've only shocked her twice. Go again! Charge straight to three hundred!"

"Doctor, that can put her in a coma-"

"This is our only chance of saving her!

"I-"

"Do you know who her parents are? Her mother is Wonder Woman and her father is Batman! Her godfather may I add, is Superman! If you want to deal with any of them if we stop now, start charging!"

"Charging to three hundred."

"_Why am I fading?" Aria asked the lady beside her._

"_You ask too many questions kid."_

"_I'm being serious!"_

_The lady turned to her and saw that she was slowly turning transparent and her voice was getting weaker and weaker._

"_What's happening?"_

"_I… I don't know! Don't panic!"_

"_PANIC? I think it's too late for that!"_

"Clear!"

"There's still no pulse!"

* * *

><p>Bruce and Diana were both pacing outside and was being watched by the rest of the Justice League founders.<p>

"What do you think happened?" Diana turned to look at Superman. "You have super hearing abilities. What's going on inside?"

"I don't think that it's healthy for you to-"

"Just tell me what's going on Kal!"

"She flat lined. They shocked her three times already. They went up to three hundred." He sighed and looked at the two of them apologetically.

"Wouldn't that cause her to go in to a coma?" Bruce turned to J'onn.

"Unfortunately, yes."

"WHAT?" Diana cried hysterically and slid down on the floor.

"But this can also help her come back." J'onn reasoned. "If she gets past this, she _**might**_ be in a coma but we can never be sure about it. It's all up to Aria on how her body will handle all this shock and pressure."

"How can anyone do this?" Diana sobbed. "She's just a child! She didn't do anything! We are the ones that they want! Not her! Why do they have to bring her in to this?"

"It's not your fault, princess…" Bruce slid down on the floor next to her and pulled her in to his arms. Not caring what the other Justice League founders think of Batman.

"Then whose fault is it? We were the ones that didn't tell her who we really are! If she doesn't get through this, the only thing she will remember of us is how we lied to her and how we practically just let the Joker, Talia, and Selina take her!"

"We didn't know this was going to happen."

"Everything happens for a reason." Wally cut in.

"SO IT'S FATE THAT SHE GETS KIDNAPPED, SHOT, AND DIE? All when she's still practically a child? When she hasn't even lived half of her life yet?" Diana yelled at him.

Bruce pulled Diana back against him to try and calm her down and prevent her from ripping Flash in half. He shifted his attention to Superman when he noticed that he was sharing a look with J'onn. Something in the look that they shared reminded him of an event that happened in his past.

"What is it?" He asked, trying to be brave for the sake of his wife and his daughter who is fighting for her life in the other room.

"I am so sorry, Bruce… Diana." Clark looked down at the floor.

"What happened?" Diana stared at him.

"Aria… She…" He swallowed the lump in his throat and took a deep breath. "Her heart stopped beating… I can't hear it anymore. I'm sorry…"


	8. Breathe

_**Honestly, I don't even have any excuses. My life has just been crappy and I suck at everything. Writing is my only solitude.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Breathe<strong>

_I see your face in my mind as I drive away,_

_Cause none of us thought it was gonna end that way._

_People are people,_

_And sometimes we change our minds._

_But it's killing me to see you go after all this time._

_Mmm mmm mmm_

_Mmm mmm mmm mmm mmm_

_Mmm mmm mmm_

_Mmm mmm mmm mmm mmm_

_Music starts playin' like the end of a sad movie,_

_It's the kinda ending you don't really wanna see._

_Cause it's tragedy and it'll only bring you down,_

_Now I don't know what to be without you around._

_And we know it's never simple,_

_Never easy._

_Never a clean break, no one here to save me._

_You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand,_

_And I can't,_

_Breathe,_

_Without you,_

_But I have to,_

_Breathe,_

_Without you,_

_But I have to._

_Never wanted this, never wanna see you hurt._

_Every little bump in the road I tried to swerve._

_But people are people,_

_And sometimes it doesn't work out,_

_Nothing we say is gonna save us from the fall out._

_And we know it's never simple,_

_Never easy._

_Never a clean break, no one here to save me._

_You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand,_

_And I can't,_

_Breathe,_

_Without you,_

_But I have to,_

_Breathe,_

_Without you,_

_But I have to._

_It's two a.m._

_Feelin' like I just lost a friend._

_Hope you know it's not easy,_

_Easy for me._

_It's two a.m._

_Feelin' like I just lost a friend._

_Hope you know this ain't easy,_

_Easy for me._

_And we know it's never simple,_

_Never easy._

_Never a clean break, noone here to save me._

_Ohhh_

_I can't,_

_Breathe,_

_Without you,_

_But I have to,_

_Breathe,_

_Without you,_

_But I have to._

_Sorry (oh) Sorry (mmm)_

_Sorry (eh eh) Sorry (mmm)_

_Sorry (eh eh) Sorry (mmm)_

_Sorry_

* * *

><p>"I don't know what I'm supposed to do…" Diana sobbed.<p>

"I promise we will avenge what happened to her princess." Bruce hugged his wife.

"I just can't take this anymore. This isn't a civilian anymore Bruce. This is our daughter!" Diana pulled out of his grip and sat next to their daughter and held her hand.

"She will wake up Diana. She is strong just like her mother and she will fight to survive."

She smiled through her tears, "Yeah, and she's also stubborn like her dad."

"That too." He chuckled.

"Hey," Superman floated in, "how is she? Any changes?"

"No. She's still sleeping. Like the day before, the day before that day, the other day before that day, and the other other day before that day." Wonder Woman said, turning depressed again.

"I'm sorry Diana…" Superman apologized.

"It's alright. I'm the one supposed to be saying sorry. I've been _hell_ on everyone here on the watchtower."

"You know it's understandable." He looked at the still figure lying on the white bed with tubes and wires connected to her body and many machines beeping around her. "I'll just go. I will oversee what they have come up with the trio."

"Thank you Clark." Bruce nodded and watched as he floated back out of the room.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure that she's still alive?" Talia hissed at the men standing in a line in front of her.<p>

"I think so." The masked man replied.

"You _think_?"

"We haven't been able to track Bruce Wayne or his wife anywhere. There hasn't been any funeral arrangements of some sort either. The only reason why this might be is because the kid is still alive."

"Do you know where she is?"

"Up in the Watchtower."

"Get her." Talia ordered.

"How are we supposed to take her? She's not exactly on earth!"

"You people were the ones supposed to keep her here. You people let her get away." She glared at the men. "Now, you people, find a way to get her back here. And take the Joker with you."

"What?"

"Got a problem with me?" The Joker smiled menacingly at the men as he walked in the room. "Did I ever told you the story of how I got this smile?"

* * *

><p>"Bruce." Diana whispered. "Honey?"<p>

Batman sat up and blinked the sleep from his eyes. "What happened?"

"You fell asleep." She laughed. "Come on."

"Where are we going?" He let her pull him up from the uncomfortable chair next to their still sleeping daughter.

"There's a Founder's meeting."

"Alright. Let's go" He sighed. They cast a lingering look at their daughter before walking out of the infirmary.

* * *

><p>"Psst!" Someone in the dark called on the men standing behind the pillar. "The coast is clear. Grab her!"<p>

One of the men walked in to the infirmary and shot the nurse standing by the front desk. Another nurse walked out from the supply room and screamed when she saw her co-worker's lifeless body on the floor. The man looked up and shot her too.

"What the hell?" The Joker walked in and slapped the man at the back of his head. "Look buddy, as much as I would like to cause chaos here - I can't. This is a building full of superheroes that can step on me and you and squash us like insects. So, grab the kid and let's go."

The other man outside came in and walked to the bed where Aria was still lying motionless. He disconnected all the tubes and pulled out the IV. He lifted her from the bed and stood next to the Joker.

"What now?"

"This is just perfect timing. No one is in the transporter room. Let's go."

They all quickly walked down the hallway to the transporter room.

"You," The Joker pointed to the man that was left outside of the room earlier. "Put the coordinates on the computer doo-dah but make sure it doesn't save our location."

The man nodded and set to work in programming everything. After a couple of minutes, everything was almost done when they heard footsteps.

One of the staff that was walking down past the door suddenly stopped and turned around. "What are you doing with her!"

"Hurry up!" The Joker jumped up and down the teleport pad.

"Help!" She yelled. "Someone help!"

"It's still loading!" The man yelled to the Joker. "Stop her before she attracts the Founder's attention!"

The Joker grinned evilly at the scared looking girl before pulling out a joker card from his pocket. Her eyes widened and she tried to run away but was too slow for him. With a flick of his wrist in her direction, the card flew from his fingers and embedded itself right in between her eyes – killing her instantly. He laughed and clapped childishly before stepping back on the transporter pad.

"No one's here to save you now _little sun and stars_." He glared at the unconscious Aria on the floor. "And they said good always win over evil. What a joke."

"No pun intended." The man beside him snorted.

"I make the jokes here pal. So shut up." The joker rolled his eyes before nodding to the other man by the controller. "Let's go boys. Talia's waiting for our little present."

* * *

><p><em><strong>So, I recently posted a story and I'm not really getting that much feedback on it. I would appreciate it if you guys would just click over to that story really quick and read it and give me feedbacks? Please and thank you(: It's called A Mother's Prayer. Thank you again(:<strong>_

_**~Love and Light**_


	9. If I Die Young

_**I honestly don't even have an excuse. The only thing I will say is that, my school is crap, life hates me, and the only thing keeping me going is show choir (lol OOTB undefeated!). So, with that said, I hope you guys enjoy this update(:**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>If I Die Young<strong>

_If I die young, bury me in satin_

_Lay me down on a, bed of roses_

_Sink me in the river, at dawn_

_Send me away with the words of a love song_

_Uh oh, uh oh_

_Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother_

_She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh,_

_And life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no_

_Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby_

_The sharp knife of a short life, well_

_I've had just enough time_

_If I die young, bury me in satin_

_Lay me down on a bed of roses_

_Sink me in the river at dawn_

_Send me away with the words of a love song_

_The sharp knife of a short life, well_

_I've had just enough time_

_And I'll be wearing white, when I come into your kingdom_

_I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger,_

_I've never known the lovin' of a man_

_But it sure felt nice when he was holdin' my hand,_

_There's a boy here in town, says he'll love me forever,_

_Who would have thought forever could be severed by_

_The sharp knife of a short life, well,_

_I've had just enough time_

_So put on your best, boys, and I'll wear my pearls_

_What I never did is done_

_A penny for my thoughts, oh, no, I'll sell 'em for a dollar_

_They're worth so much more after I'm a goner_

_And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin'_

_Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'_

_If I die young, bury me in satin_

_Lay me down on a bed of roses_

_Sink me in the river at dawn_

_Send me away with the words of a love song_

_Uh oh (uh, oh)_

_The ballad of a dove (oh, uh)_

_Go with peace and love_

_Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket_

_Save 'em for a time when you're really gonna need 'em, oh_

_The sharp knife of a short life, well_

_I've had just enough time_

_So put on your best, boys, and I'll wear my pearls._

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Funny when you're dead how people start listening"<strong>_

The Founders were in the middle of the meeting when the alarms started blaring and the red lights started spinning.

"What's going on?" Hawkgirl looked at J'onn.

"Someone just override the controls for the transporters!" J'onn frantically rushed through the doors.

The rest followed him to the control room to see what was happening.

"Batman," He called, "Wonder Woman."

Bruce and Diana stepped past the other leaguers and approached J'onn. He pointed to the floor where there was a woman lying face down. Batman leaned over and pulled on the object embedded between her eyes. He flipped it over and Diana gasped in surprise.

"NO!" She yelled and flew past everyone to get to the hospital bay.

Batman wordlessly handed it to Superman for closer inspection and followed his wife.

"What is it?" Flash asked.

"It's a joker card." Superman said darkly, "He's been here… I want every video feed sent to the Founder's meeting room now!"

Green Lantern obeyed his orders and started tapping on the keyboard to send the information to the other room. The others rushed back to the hospital bay to confirm their worst fear. As they rounded the corner, all they could hear was Diana's gut wrenching cry. They walked through the doors and saw that Batman and Wonder Woman were both on the floor by an empty hospital bed with Wonder Woman clinging on to the caped crusader.

"She's gone!" Diana kept repeating over and over again. "I don't understand why this has to happen! Or even _how _this happened! This is supposed to be one of the safest places! And yet, she goes missing again! I don't think I'll still be able to take it if anything happens to her!"

Batman choose to not say anything and continue to hold his wife and wipe away her tears. Hawkgirl holds on to Wally and starts to weep herself.

* * *

><p>"What!?" Talia yells.<p>

"Okay, I deviated a little from the plan but I mean, this can work!" The Joker puts his hands up.

"The _plan_ was to torture the girl!"

"I know that! But I've always wanted their powers!"

"And how exactly are you planning on obtaining them?"

"We can use that power sucking machine thing that your father made!" He said enthusiastically.

"How are you planning on getting them tied down to the table genius? I doubt they would be willing to lie down and strap themselves to a machine that would take away all their powers."

"That is where the girly comes in. We torture her in that little glass chamber so they can all watch and suffer. None of the leaguers would want to see her suffer. So they would be willing to give up their powers just to let her live. After that, we can kill them all since they would be so weak and we would have all their powers!"

"I never thought I would ever say this, but that might actually work."

"There is actually a brain behind this suit and tie you know." The Joker winks.

Talia rolls her eyes and orders for the men to bring Aria to the glass chamber to be tortured when the Justice League arrives.

* * *

><p>"You have a location?" Batman looks at Superman.<p>

"We did. It's as if they actually want to be found." He replied, confused.

"It might be a trap." Green Lantern said.

"I don't care. I'm going no matter what." Diana stood up and walked to the transporter.

"You need back up, Princess. You can't go alone." Batman said.

"Then come with me!"

"This might be a trap!"

"_I don't care!_ Our daughter is down there defenseless and alone. It doesn't matter if I get hurt, as long as she's okay!"

"What makes you think they won't hurt her in front of us? This might be one of the Joker's ploys to obtain everyone's powers again."

"Well, he can have mine! As long as I get my daughter back!"

"Listen to yourself!" Batman grabbed her arms. "You can't go to this destructive mode! We need to have a plan just in case this might be a trap. We need to be ready. If the Joker left the location for us to easily find, that means he has something up his sleeve. Superman said that it's a warehouse. This could be one of the warehouses that Talia is operating. She has one that has machines that her father developed that can take everyone's powers. If they do that, how can we still save our daughter?"

"I just…" Diana sighed, "I want her to be safe Bruce. I want her to be right here, next to us, and safe from the Joker or Talia."

"I want her to be safe too. But we can't just charge at them without any plans at all. We can all get killed in the process and there would be no point."

"I'm sorry." She sank on the steps and wiped away the stray tears.

"We're here for you Di. We'll save her! Our awesomeness is too much for them to handle. We just have to make a plan and off we go!" The Flash cheerfully said to lighten the mood.

"Thanks Wally."

"No prob!" He saluted before rushing off to the table where the rest were gathered to make a plan.

"We'll get her, princess." Bruce smoothed her hair out. "We'll get her. And when we do, I will lock her up in the mansion and she can't get out until she's thirty."

"Bruce, stop being so overprotective. We'll just keep her at home with us for the rest of her life."

"Oh, and _I'm _overprotective?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>I guess that was kinda short. But I think I have one more chapter left? I can't believe how long this story has gone on (I started this on June 17, 2011!) and people still actually read it. It's so heart warming. I'm definitely inspired to continue updating and maybe start a new Wonder Woman&amp;Batman story when I finish this. I hope you guys continue to read and review my story!<strong>_


	10. Skyfall

_**Honestly, I am so honored that you guys are still willing to read this. I have been a horrible updater. I can't seem to get my head together to update this lol. Anyway, I was going to have like, two chapters left and end it but I was inspired by something else and changed my mind about the ending. So this might end up longer that I thought it would be.**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Skyfall<strong>

_This is the end_

_Hold your breath and count to ten_

_Feel the earth move and then_

_Hear my heart burst again_

_For this is the end_

_I've drowned and dreamt this moment_

_So overdue I owe them_

_Swept away, I'm stolen_

_Let the sky fall_

_When it crumbles_

_We will stand tall_

_Face it all together_

_Let the sky fall_

_When it crumbles_

_We will stand tall_

_Face it all together_

_At skyfall_

_That skyfall_

_Skyfall is where we start_

_A thousand miles and poles apart_

_Where worlds collide and days are dark_

_You may have my number, you can take my name_

_But you'll never have my heart_

_Let the sky fall (let the sky fall)_

_When it crumbles (when it crumbles)_

_We will stand tall (we will stand tall)_

_Face it all together_

_Let the sky fall (let the sky fall)_

_When it crumbles (when it crumbles)_

_We will stand tall (we will stand tall)_

_Face it all together_

_At skyfall_

_(Let the sky fall_

_When it crumbles_

_We will stand tall)_

_(Let the sky fall_

_When it crumbles_

_We will stand tall)_

_Where you go I go_

_What you see I see_

_I know I'd never be me_

_Without the security_

_Of your loving arms_

_Keeping me from harm_

_Put your hand in my hand_

_And we'll stand_

_Let the sky fall (let the sky fall)_

_When it crumbles (when it crumbles)_

_We will stand tall (we will stand tall)_

_Face it all together_

_Let the sky fall (let the sky fall)_

_When it crumbles (when it crumbles)_

_We will stand tall (we will stand tall)_

_Face it all together_

_At skyfall_

_Let the sky fall_

_We will stand tall_

_At skyfall_

_Oh_

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Skyfall is where we start<strong>_

_**A thousand miles and poles apart**_

_**Where worlds collide and days are dark"**_

* * *

><p>"Wait," Green Lantern stood up from the table where all of the Founders were sitting. He walked up to the table filled with controllers and started pushing the buttons.<p>

"What going on?" Superman turned to look at him.

"Someone's trying to beam up here."

"Do you know where it's coming from?"

"Yeah, it's coming from the location we tracked earlier."

"It's coming from the warehouse?" Wonder Woman and Batman rushed to stand next to him.

"It is. But I don't know who it is though. Should I block it?"

"No!" Wonder Woman objected. "It might be Aria! She might've escaped!"

"What if it's someone else?" Hawkgirl asked from where she was standing.

"The Founders are all here. We'll be fine! Let whoever that is beam up here!" She ordered.

Green Lantern looked at Superman and Batman for confirmation. When he received their nods of consent, he opened the transporter. Aria slowly materialized in front on them with a smile on her face.

"Hi guys!" She greeted them cheerfully.

"Sweetie! Oh my God." Wonder Woman rushed up to the transporter and hugged her daughter. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I've never been better."

"Are you sure?" Batman stood next to them and hugged her.

"Yeah. I don't get what the big deal is. I'm fine. Just a little hungry that's all."

"You were missing for three days!" Wonder Woman managed to say between hugs and sobs of relief for her.

"I was? Oh well, I'm here now. I'm fine, really." Aria smiled. "Like I said, I'm just a little hungry."

"Welcome back kiddo." Superman hugged her.

"Hey Uncle Clark!" She smiled.

"As much as I would love to stand here and not let you out of my sight ever again, why don't we get you some food so you can rest up after?" Wonder Woman guided her down the stairs.

"That would be great!"

Batman nodded to everyone they passed on their way out of the transporter room. Wally smiled at Aria and was about to approach her when she turned to look at him and her eyes flashed a blood red before turning back to blue. His smile faded and she looked at him as if everything was normal.

"Nice seeing you Wally!" She smiled.

He smiled back at her but faltered when her smile slowly turned to an evil smirk. Everyone started to go back to clean up the mess they made on the table when the trio exited the room. Flash tapped Green Lantern on the shoulder to get his attention.

"What?" He asked as he continued to rifle through the papers.

"Did you see what just happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"I was smiling at Aria and I was about to approach her when her eyes suddenly turned red!"

Green Lantern gave him a weird look and looked back down to the stack of papers he was holding, "Maybe she just doesn't want you to come near her. I certainly wouldn't." He laughed.

"I'm serious! And she smiled at me in a really creepy way! Almost sinister looking!" Wally argued.

"Flash, you probably had too much coffee for today. I think everyone did. We were all stressed out with her missing. And now that she's back, everything will be back to normal again."

Green Lantern patted him on the back before approaching Hawkgirl and walking out with her to the hallway where everyone was milling about for their daily duties. The Flash sighed and shook his head.

_Maybe I am seeing things. Stupid coffee._

* * *

><p><strong>Minutes before Aria appeared back in the Watch Tower…<strong>

"Joker!" Talia yelled at the man skipping down the hallway.

"You yelled?" He raised his eyebrows at her.

"Where is the box and the serum that I asked for?" she snapped.

"She has it!" The Joker pointed to Selina walking towards them with a small wooden box and a small bottle of clear liquid.

"What is this for anyway?" Selina asked as she handed the items to Talia and followed her in the room where they kept Aria.

"I had a change of plans."

"After everything that we've gone through?" The Joker yelled.

"Relax, you clown." Talia rolled her eyes as she proceeded to insert a needle through Aria's arm. "I just had a brilliant idea. I thought, keeping the girl here and trying to get their powers was too easy. If I get the powers, I can just kill them straight away. Where's the fun in that? So I decided, why not kill the Justice League from the inside? Take them one by one."

"And how exactly are you going to do that? All we have is a girl in a coma." Selina leaned against the table opposite them.

"This serum," Talia held up the bottle that she just finished giving to Aria, "is something that concocted while my father was away. It can take anyone out of a deep sleep. No one else has this except me. It's one of a kind."

"Okay, so if she wakes up, what happens after?"

"This box contains Eclipso. He is an evil and megalomaniacal spirit. Since he is a spirit of divine vengeance, he always seeks to possess beings of incredible power. Now, this girl being the daughter of Wonder Woman who is blessed by the gods, she is at par with Superman too. Eclipso just loves that." Talia grinned evilly.

"That's so cool." The Joker tried to reach for the box. Talia glared at him and stood back as Aria stated to move. "Wakey, wakey!" He turned to look at her.

Talia shoved him aside and opened the box containing the evil spirit. Selina and the Joker watched in awe as a black smoke resembling a human body floated out of the box and circled the teenager lying on the metal table. The entity laughed evilly before possessing Aria. The trio took a step closer to see what happened when Aria's eyes shot open and they were met with blood red orbs. Selina took a step back in shock.

"What the hell?" The Joker looked at Aria's eyes and stood next to her. When he reached out to try and touch her to see if she was actually alive, her hand shout out in lightning speed and held him on his neck – chocking him.

"A little help here!" He flailed his arms out to Talia and Selina. Talia started laughing and walked closer to them.

"He's on our side. You can let him go."

Aria loosened her grip on the clown and dropped him on the ground. "I'm hungry. I need to feed on souls." A chilling voice came out of her mouth.

"You can go feed on the Watch Tower. I need you there so we can set the plan in motion." Talia helped her off of the table. "You might want to change the voice though. We don't want them to be suspicious. And the eyes too."

Aria cleared her throat, "Better?" she asked with her voice and eyes back to normal, and not showing any signs of Eclipso that possessed her.

"Much." Talia guided her to the transporter pad in the other room. "I already talked to you about the plan before you possessed the girl. Do you still remember it?"

"Of course. I'm the one that's stuck in her body. It's not the other way around."

"Don't get smart with me. You want the Justice League just as much as I do. If not, maybe more. I only wanted to get Bruce back, but why stop there when I can have more?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I already heard your sickly sweet but tragic love story. Just beam me up there so I can finally feast on some super heroes."

Talia rolled her eyes and started setting up the coordinates. "Try not to eat souls in public, would you? I still want their powers and we can't have anyone suspecting you and banning you from the tower."

"I'm stuck in a teenage girl's body. Who, might I add, is the daughter of two of the Founders. No one would suspect me! Quit chatting and send me up there! I'm getting hungry!" Aria's voice suddenly changed back to the chilling voice from before and her blue eyes flashed a bloody red.

"Alright! Alright!" Talia yelled back and pressed the red button to beam her back up.

Selina watched as she disappeared from their view. "Are you sure this is going to work? I mean, it looked like all he wanted was to eat people's souls…"

"Who knows? This lady is more messed up that I am!" The Joker replied.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>For this is the end<strong>_

_**I've drowned and dreamt this moment**_

_**So overdue I owe them**_

_**Swept away, I'm stolen"**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tun dun dun… She's hungry for souls. Who would've thought that the sweet daughter of Wonder Woman and Batman would end up like this?<strong>_

_**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this. I am absolutely honored that you guys still read this. Really unbelievable. I know some may find it confusing because the villains keep on changing their mind. LOL. But I had a lot of time to think the ending over and I thought that if I end it right away, it would just be boring.**_

_**I would really love to hear more from you guys! Please review!**_

_**I also put a link on my profile for who I think would be good to play the characters(: Check it out!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>To be continued…<strong>_


End file.
